


Megamind Mega Art Dump 2

by tripperfunster



Category: Megamind - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*sigh*  There is probably lots more where this came from.  When I obsess, I REALLY obsess!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megamind Mega Art Dump 2

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001xgxwp/)  
Metz/Bernard drawn for Superaura

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001y9a50/)  
Pastels No back story on this one, just wanting some h/c angst.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001xk1f5/)  
Drawn for a yet to be made spoof video

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001ydtwx/)  
Naked Hal. Yeah, you're welcome.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001xt0ec/)  
Shitty title page is shitty.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001y7pbh/)  
Another one for the Colonel.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001xhgty/)  
For the video.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001xf6f6/)  
Yeah, the Colonel again.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001yqftz/)  
It would seem I enjoy people fighting with each other. Who knew?

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001ycc6r/)  
And I like angsty hurt/comfort.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001xy919/)  
Oh, and I like porn.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001xwk2x/)  
And tentacles ....

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001xpkyg/)  
Okay, I don't like bees.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001xxwd1/)  
But I do like fluff,

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001ypa7c/)  
I DO like angst. (did I say that already?)  
,

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001yrkf0/)[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001xehk9/)[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001sz4cd/)  
Pencil crayon

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001t0er1/)  
Pencil crayon

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001t1tpp/)  
pastel on black paper

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001t2z5x/)  
ink and digital colour (the name of the new Megamind short is called Button of Doom, hence the title)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001t39h0/)  
pen scribbled on blue paper

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001t4epe/)[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001s9wgh/)[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001rxw3t/)  
Pencil crayon on blue paper

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001ry1pr/)  
Little marker scribbles on blue paper

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001rz15w/)  
Pencil crayon on brown paper

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001s0rqr/)[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001s1ckh/)[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001s2bt1/)[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001s3ped/)[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001rwabq/)  
That's supposed to be me between those two.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001rphaw/)

And here's the black and white version. I always take a picture before I colour things, just in case I completely eff it up. 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001rq26e/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001rk63b/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001qy54g/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001qzeh2/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001r0ysg/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001r1tx8/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001r2kq5/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/tripperfunster/pic/001r3pzd/)


End file.
